martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Akashic Dream Battlefield
The Akashic Dream Universe is a dreamland universe shared by all people of the Soul World. There, everyone exists in the form of soul energy. This universe is broad and boundless and covers all seven Heavens that make up the Soul World. From any place within the Soul World’s seven universes, one can use their own spiritual sea to connect to the Akashic Dream Universe. The Akashic Dream Battlefield was vast and boundless, vacant for the most part. Mountain ranges continued without end and giant underground caves and passages wound through the ground beneath Introduction The Akashic Dream Battlefield is only a tiny part of the Akashic Dream Universe. The Akashic Dream Universe was far too broad and encompassed the seven Heavens of the Soul World. There was more than one Akashic Dream Battlefield, and these different Akashic Dream Battlefields opened at different times. Wanting to enter the Akashic Dream Universe was easy, but wanting to enter the Akashic Dream Battlefield was different. One required tokens, and even large influences had limited numbers of tokens. In the Akashic Dream Universe, a martial artist’s cultivation, strength, Laws, everything will be copied over exactly as in reality, and this even includes weapons and pills. If two martial artists fight in the Akashic Dream Universe, that is no different from them fighting in the outside world. It is a place where martial artists accumulate merit points by killing people, meaning one could freely slaughter at will. Like the Divine Dream World, even if a martial artist were killed on the Akashic Dream Battlefield they wouldn’t die in reality. At most they would suffer some damage to their soul force that might take days or weeks to recover from. The rewards of the Akashic Dream Universe are no trifling matter. In the legends, the Akashic Dream Universe was rumored to be created by the first ancestor of all spiritas and the lucky chances within are incomprehensibly great. The highest rewards can even move the heart of a True Divinity. This great reward of the dream battlefield is naturally a page from the Sacred Scripture. No wonder the spiritas were so aggressive and imperious and had managed to gradually become a peak race over the billions of years. The Akashic Dream Universe must have played a large role in this. Merit System It seemed that this Akashic Dream Battlefield also had some sort of battle merit point system. The more merit points one accumulated, the richer the rewards they could obtain. Even a sect’s resources were dependent on the distribution of merit points. According to the rules of the Akashic Dream Battlefield, after a person kills a martial artist, they would be able to obtain a fixed number of merit points based on their skills and cultivation, and also a portion of the merit points they had accumulated. Elementary Spirit Source - in truth, this is what the so-called merit points consist of. By killing your opponent you can plunder their token’s elementary spirit source and take it into your own. This is what merit points are! Rules Soul Lord Realm The Laws there are special and will suppress everyone’s cultivation to the Soul Lord realm. As for those that haven’t reached the Soul Lord realm, their cultivations will be forcefully enhanced to that boundary, making everyone’s cultivation the same. Age Merit points are for the young; they aren’t something old fellows can obtain. This is because after the three years are over, the final amount of merit points after being settled is based upon age. For instance, if an Empyrean that has lived for tens of millions of years enters the Akashic Dream Battlefield and slaughters their way to a billion merit points, their merit points are divided by their age, thus they might have a measly several hundred left remaining. There just isn’t anything they can exchange for with this amount. All things considered, the Akashic Dream Battlefield was a stage set for the younger generation, and this was also a reasonable premise. If the Akashic Dream Battlefield was a land of inheritance, then inheritances naturally had to be passed onto the young. If old fellows came, they came not for the merit points but for the experience of fighting with martial artists of the same level. After all, in the real world these older martial artists rarely had the opportunity to fight with other martial artists of the same age and boundary. And without fighting, it would be difficult to hone their cultivation. Items Spirit ships, cave dwellings, and other such magic tools couldn’t be brought in, so many martial artists would spend the night sitting in meditation in the air.Category:Akashic Dream Universe